User talk:Fexghadi
Welcome on the Farming Builds Quick Reference. Still working on it though. If you add a build which has not been added to any talk page yet, please let me know or add the link yourself following the same structure as for the other builds. UW Solo + Killing Aatxes * E/Rt : Earth Magic 11+3+1, Restoration Magic 12, Energy Storage 6+1 Care for Energy. Concentration rather for Stoneflesh and VWK if you fear interrupt. Maintain Kinetic Armor with Vengeful Weapon. :Details * Mo/Me : Protection Prayers 10+3+1, Divine Favor 8+3, Illusion Magic 12 55HP build. Use a scythe. Visage before aggroing. :Details * R/Me : Wilderness Survival 12+3+1, Expertise 12+3, Beast Mastery 3 Use skills in following order (M means Moving): 1, 2, 7, 4+3, 5, 6, 4, 5, 4, M, 7, 6, 5, 4+3, 7, 6, 1+3, 7, 5, 6, 5. :Details * E/W : 12+3+1 Earth Magic, Energy Storage 12+1, Tactics 3 Take the aatxes along with the graspings. * N/Mo : Blood Magic 12+3+1, Healing Prayers 10, Protectivon Prayers 8 55HP build. Use Plague touch if Dazed or to kill an aatxe with less health than you by giving Deep Wound. Balance Healing and Protection to 9 if switching Vigorous Spirit for Suffering, which will be the cover hex for Spoil Victor. :Details I tried successfully this version (much more classical and works nice) - UW Solo (Running the Aatxes) * Rt/W : Channeling Magic 12+3+1, Tactics 12, Axe Mastery 3 Chain all AoE damage as quick as possible. Daoshen must have recharged while holding the ashes for double quick use. Don't heal while fighting. Change Sprint for Spirit Rift in zones where running's useless. * W/Me : Strength 12+3+1, Axe/Sword Mastery 9+1, Tactics 3+1, Illusion Magic 9 Visage before aggro. Better have a weapon which requirement is maximum 10. :Details * W/Me : Axe Mastery 11(+1+3 while fighting), Tactics 8+1, Strength 6+1(6+3 while running), Illusion Magic 10, Inspiration Magic 2 Visage before aggro. Don't heal while fighting. * W/Rt : Tactics 10+2+1, Strength 8+1, Restoration Magic 12. Don't use Healing Signet in battle (You shouldn't need it too). Totem Axe can be used, you don't need to attack. :Details * A/E : Shadow Arts 12+3+1, Fire Magic 12 E/A Variant: Switch GoEP for Glyph of Sacrifice and (still needs testing from myself) Lava Font for Frozen Burst. 12 in Shadow, 10+3+1 Fire, 6+1 Water, Remaining in Storage, Totem axe + +15/-1 focus. :Details * E/Me : Earth Magic 12+3+1, Air Magic 4+1, Energy Storage 3+1, Illusion Magic 9, Inspiration Magic 8. :Details * Rt/Me : Restoration Magic 12+3+1, Illusion Magic 10, Inspiration Magic 8 Care for energy. Visage before aggroing. :Details * E/Mo : Fire Magic: 12+3+1, Earth Magic 12+1 Energy Storage 3+2 Armor of Earth isn't needed for the Grasping Darknesses FoW Farming * P/any : Command 11(+3+1 => Fighting), Leadership 10(+3+1 => Running), Spear Mastery 10(+3 => Fighting) Beach and Cave farming. * R/Me : Wilderness Survival 12+1+1, Expertise 8+1, Marksmanship 8+1, Inspiration Magic 7 Forest of The Wailing Lord farming. Main skills for the optional slot: Dodge, Dual Shot, Ether Feast, Distracting Shot * W/any : Guide for farming FoW Green items farming * A/E : Shadow Arts 12+3+1, Earth Magic 12, Air Magic 3 Depending on the bosses, following main variants may be used: Rust, Shadow of Haste, Shadow Refuge, Feigned Neutrality, or damage skills. :Details * E/A : Earth Magic 12+3+1, Shadow Arts 12, Energy Storage 3+3 Same conception as A/E, but less versatile. Use +15/-1 focus if you want to kill some mobs after boss is dead and if you don't mind dying after that. I recommend you do, as I got quite a pack of gold items that way. :Details * A/any : Critical Strikes 11+3+1, Dagger Mastery 11+1, Shadow Arts 8+1 Purpose is physical damage-dealing bosses' (and mobs) farming. * A/any : Critical Strikes 11+2+1, Dagger Mastery 10+2, Shadow Arts 10+1 Chkkr Locust Lord farming. * N/Me : Curses 12+3+1, Inspiration Magic 12, Illusion Magic 3 * Me/N : Curses 12, Fast Casting 8+1, Inspiration Magic 8+1+1, Illusion Magic 7+1 Incetol, Devout of Depths farming. * N/Me : Curses 12+3+1, Illusion Magic 10, Domination Magic 6, Inspiration Magic 6 Mostly designed for Warrior bosses in The Jade Sea. :Details * N/Mo : Blood Magic 12+3+1, Protection Prayers 9, Healing Prayers 9 Most bosses whose mobs can't interrupt or put heavy degen on you. Hex removal is a burden too. (Personal idea: replace Watchful Spirit for Shield of Absorption?) :Details * R/any : Beast Mastery 12+3+1, Expertise 12+3 Chkkr Thousand Tail farming. * R/any : Marksmanship 12+3+1, Expertise 9+1, Wilderness Survival 9+1 Totem Axe farming. :Details * W/Mo : Tactics 12+3+1, Strength 8+1, Smiting Prayers 10 Arrahhsh Mountainclub farming. * W/Mo : Strength 11+2+1, Swordsmanship 10+2, Healing Prayers 10 Ghial the Bone Dancer farming. * W/Mo : Tactics 11+3, Strength 9+1 Swordsmanship 8+1, Healing Prayers 8 Cultist Rajazan and some other melee bosses as Reefclaw Ragebound farming. * W/N : Tactics 11+1+1, Swordsmanship 10+1, Strength 10+1 Sskai, Dragon's Birth farming * W/R : Swordsmanship 12+3+1, Strength 8+1, Wilderness Survival 10 Craw Stonereap farming * W/R : Swordsmanship 11+3+1, Tactics 9+1, Strength 4+1, Wilderness Survival 10 Totem Axe farming * E/Mo : Water Magic 12(+3+1), Energy Storage 9+1, Fire Magic 9(+3+1), Healing Prayers 3 Star Ancient Koosun farming. Switch between +4 auras for running or fighting. Elite Zone farming * A/E : Shadow Arts 12+3+1, Fire Magic 12 Ravenheart Gloom farming for Torment Gemstones. Lightbringer rank 2 needed. :Details * E/A : Fire Magic: 12+3+1, Energy Storage 6+3, Water Magic 2+3, Shadow Arts 11 Ravenheart Gloom farming for Torment Gemstones. Lightbringer rank 4 needed. See Variants if under rank 4. :Details * E/Mo : Earth Magic 12+3+1, Energy Storage 9+1, Healing Prayers 9 Domain of Fear farming. Care for energy. :Details * N/P : Blood Magic 12+3+1, Soul Reaping 9+1, Command 10 Remains of Sahlahja (Mission) farming. :Details * N/R : Curses 12+3+1, Wilderness Survival 12, Soul Reaping 3+1 Stygian Veil farming while Breaching the Stygian Veil quest is active. :Details (someone please host it and link to your page) * W/E : Tactics 12+2+1, Strength 8+1, Swordsmanship 8+1, Air Magic 5 The Deep farming (enter through the right portal). Use Gale to KD if you need healing. Other valuables farming * W/Me : Strength 11+3+1, Axe Mastery 10+1, Tactics 9+1, Inspiration Magic 4 IDS farming. * W/Mo : Strength 11+3+1, Swordsmanship 12+1, Protection Prayers 6, Smiting Prayers 2 IDS farming. Overall farming Guides on 55, Mist Form, Shadow Form, etc. Paragon aataxe solo You seem to like UW soloing, wanna test my para build for me? :D http://auron.tanatopia.net/phpbb/viewtopic.php?p=44#44 — Skuld 09:45, 19 April 2007 (CDT) : Actually, I'm just beginning with those builds, I'm making categories quite randomly, and I don't have a PvE P ;-) -- Fexghadi 09:55, 19 April 2007 (CDT) ::Aw :p I'll snare a paragon enthusiast then — Skuld 09:57, 19 April 2007 (CDT) :::btw, I like soloing whatever I find xD (I have no friends waaaaaaaaah :'( ) -- Fexghadi 10:00, 19 April 2007 (CDT) ::: And feel free to help for one or another part of farming, but tell me so we won't do it twice for "nothing" :p -- Fexghadi 10:16, 19 April 2007 (CDT) R/Me Underworld Speed Trap Solo I have archived it here, was just too lazy to put tag on it. Btw, why do you keep this list on your talk page? I would put it on a normal page in your user space like e.g. User:Fexghadi/Farming_Builds_Quick_Reference and leave the talk page for discussions or messages like this one. --Hhhippo 15:09, 22 April 2007 (CDT) :That will come once I'm completely done with this page ;) -- Fexghadi 17:20, 22 April 2007 (CDT) Templates Please remove the Tested Build template from your archived builds, it puts them in the tested Build section, and that's bad. --50x19px user:Zerris 17:11, 22 April 2007 (CDT) :I don't get what you're trying to say :/ -- Fexghadi 17:15, 22 April 2007 (CDT) ::Have a look at Category:All_tested_PvE_builds. It's an automatically generated page, and your page is listed there, but user pages shouldn't. To fix that, remove the tested-build tag at the top and the category tag at the bottom of your user page. (Just have a look at the edit page, they're easy to spot.) --Hhhippo 18:32, 22 April 2007 (CDT) Line between skil bar and next build Can someone explain me why the separations I made between the scalable skill bar and the start of the new build disappeared? now it look as if the skill bar belongs to what written under it, that's ugly. -- Fexghadi 17:20, 22 April 2007 (CDT) :Try putting one or more in (I did before your last skill bar). That forces a line break, while a blank line just announces a new paragraph and leaves the interpretation of that to the browser. --Hhhippo 18:24, 22 April 2007 (CDT)